


Fritz

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi’s android’s changed.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Fritz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The house is a mess. Loqi comes home from a hard day’s work, sweat-slicked under his uniform from all the drills he put his soldiers through, and the one he keeps at home couldn’t even be bothered to sort his shoes like he asked. He kicks out of the ones on his feet, sheds his jacket and lets it fall to the floor, and wanders into the living room, but that’s dirty too—the couch cushions are knocked over and there’s an open magazine on the carpet. Loqi absolutely _glares_ at it like the pages will just catch fire and burn away the evidence. He barks out, “Prompto!”

There’s a rustling noise from the direction of the bedroom— _his_ bedroom—and then his MT’s wandering out to meet him. He has a plucky blond model with a smattering of freckles and adorable blue eyes, complete with a wide pink smile even though androids shouldn’t _smile_. Prompto comes right up to him, and before Loqi can let out the rest of his complaints, he has an armful of warm humanoid flesh-like silicone. Prompto hugs him tight and chirps into his ear, “Welcome home!”

Loqi grunts. Disgruntled, he pushes Prompto away. Prompto steps back, completely unperturbed by Loqi’s usual prickly attitude. Loqi grumbles half to himself, “I can see the new personality enhancements are working.” Prompto’s eyes are definitely brighter than they were yesterday—brighter than they should be. Loqi was warned against magnifying his MT’s simulated emotion subroutines. Maybe this is why. Loqi gestures to the magazine and asks, “Why’s my apartment messy?”

“Sorry,” Prompto answers, which isn’t an answer at all. “I was busy.”

“Busy? Doing _what_?” It’s not like Prompto has anything to do all day while Loqi’s out except cook and clean. Loqi can’t smell any food waiting for him. His stomach growls at the reminder.

Prompto cheerfully explains, “I’ve been playing King’s Knight. It’s an app I put on the phone you gave me—it’s _super_ fun. Dude, we should totally play together!”

When the shock passes, Loqi’s _pissed_. His glare bounces right off Prompto’s shiny surface, but he glares anyway. He didn’t take an MT home just for it to _play video games._

Maybe Prompto’s internal alarms have gone off and signaled a need to appease, because he lurches forward suddenly and pecks Loqi’s lips. It instantly placates him, even though he knows it’s a tactic.

Loqi mumbles, “What’re you—”

Prompto kisses him again, harder, flattening right up against his body and sliding two skillful hands back through his hair. Prompto’s wet tongue fills his mouth, so bizarrely _human_. Prompto thoroughly and eagerly licks Loqi out, full of a new fire, and when Loqi finally manages to pull them apart, Prompto sheepishly admits, “I missed you.”

Loqi’s cheeks heat. He suddenly remembers why he wanted his MT to have more personality. Prompto tries again, “Play King’s Knight with me?” His thumb brushes soothingly across Loqi’s cheek, the soft pads of his fingertips gently stroking the back of Loqi’s skull. He looks so cute and _happy_ , like all he wants in the world is just a friend to play with. Loqi’s not friend material.

But against his better judgment, Loqi begrudgingly grunts, “Okay.”


End file.
